Gem Noia
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Short story. "What's the matter, Gems? Afraid to face your own FEARS?"
1. Chapter 1

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

**PLOT: **_Dreams of paranoia, stuck in fear...illusions...something is happening to the Crystal Gems, but what?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Everything stood _still_ with an excruciating tension in the air. Nothing was heard but a terrifying shriek. There was silence then, only _dead air_. The world was dark, and twisted. A curled smirk came in presence of a _distorted_ figure, crawling its way to the _Crystal Gems_. He each _sliced_ them off, only leaving Amethyst alone. She muttered a bloodcurdling yell as darkness took her _over_.

Amethyst sat up with a scream, darting out of her room. Anxiety raced her as she bolts to the north of the living room, finding herself all alone. Alone. She sighed, chuckling as she knew it was just a dream. She smiled as she walks with happily closed eyes back to her room.

* * *

Suddenly within a few moments, Pearl was found rushing to Garnet's room, the world around her converts to _black_ fast. A snarl of chuckling caught her ears. With incredible speed, she trotted to Garnet, who was asleep in her crimson bed.

The awful truth setting in, Pearl has no chance to escape. She shakes Garnet, yelling her name over and over like a mantra. Suddenly, Garnet's touch on Pearl's skin seemed to make the Gem shiver. A snake-like monster slithered over to Pearl, grabbing her into midair. She was suspended by the grasp, and she tried to speak to Garnet, but the leader barely moved a muscle.

Watching in horror, the creature bite her, and dark goop rised onto her skin, encased by the _darkness, _never to be seen _again_.

Pearl's eyes snapped open, she took in a deep, sharp breath of air. She thought, _Why am I back in my room? What happened? _She wondered how she can possibly be alive. She could still feel the touch of the serpent, the darkness painting her skin...it was all too real! She felt a great surge of relief that it was just a dream...but what does it mean?

* * *

Later, the Gems sat quietly on the couch in the living room, gleaming by the sunlight. Garnet examined Amethyst and Pearl, who seemed a little shaken. She ponders on their actions of fear and silence. Was this similar to what she mistaken as a dream? It was something Garnet know that it would be trouble.

Amethyst sighed, strolling upstairs to ask Steven to go to the boardwalk with her. Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder, and Pearl rocked, quivering in response. Garnet raised a brow. Pearl only showed palpitation when she was cold, or of fear. And Pearl's reaction was _cold_. Garnet felt Pearl's gem, which was burning with heat, and she saw a cut on Pearl's arm, which was the shape of a circle.

_No..._Garnet thought. _It can't be...not now!_ She marched upstairs to Steven's room and grabbed Amethyst, who was perplexed.

"What are you doing, Garnet?" Amethyst asked, who was twitching. Garnet touch Amethyst's gem, which was also scorching. She then saw a cut on Amethyst's face, the same scratch Pearl has on her arm.

Garnet stares at Steven, who was shocked by this.

"What's going on, Garnet?" And as Steven feared, Garnet's answer, "I...I just don't know..." "What do you mean you don't-" "I know what is happening, I just...don't have the _solution_ for it."

A white-hot pain crawls it way to Steven's veins, causing the boy to gargle in pain.

**The nightmare is far from over.**

A guttural shriek sounded above them, taunting them.

"What's the matter, Gems? Afraid to face your own FEARS?"

The voice was demonic, and a gnarled image filled the Gems' eyes. Twirls of smoke swarms around Garnet and Steven, causing them to cough and hack. That last thing they saw was the hypnotizing moon. That glare of the moon watching them.

_The nightmare has just began._

* * *

To be continued.

Was this good? Bad? Please tell me your opinions on this, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 2, thanks for the support guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Those razor sharp teeth, those red eyes filled with _blood_, those tentacles soaked with _slime_. Ready to eat her. Devour her. Consume her. She was a treat. Oh, such a treat to them. Mouths watering, they came closer. Closer with those _carnivous _teeth. Each bite her flesh, with cutting fresh blue blood from the wound. Its venom _poisoning _her.

A white flash came, her mind was _hazy_. Everything seemed _cold_, cold as her very own icy skin. Her mind was hazy, and everything _blurred _in her own motion. She noticed the red blob carrying her, placing her into a room filled with crystals. Once her vision cleared, she gasps as she hugs her own body. She shuddered and trembled, unaware if this was reality or not.

Shethen thuds on the ground, with crystals surrounding her. She felt strong arms shake her, causing her to focus. Her eyes were _cloudy_, _foggy_. "Pearl!" she heard the voice from a close distance called her, "Wake up! You've got to wake up!" Then, she heard Steven's voice. "What's happening to them? Are they going to be alright?" Garnet responded simply, "They were infected by the _MoonStone Virus_, it causes you to loose your sense of reality...and it is caused by MoonStone itself!" Pearl clenches her eyes, drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's forehead, surprised to how sweaty and sweltering it is. Steven examines Amethyst, who has the same temperature. Its certain that Gems through this disease suffer a torrid fever, indicating a dreamy and hallucinate state. Yet, Pearl felt the opposite temperature, and this caused her to mainly be stuck unconscious. She felt _artic_, _glacial_, shivering violently.

Amethyst then yammered, her dark purple eyes slowly opening. But as she stared at the leader and the youngest Gem, she panicked. She immediately summoned her weapon, whiping at them.

"Get away, you stupid little beasties!" She slashed violently, unaware of what's around her. Her anger then fueled her, and she bellowed a scream.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Her timidy was now chaotic, due to how feverish she is. "Die all you beasts! Hurting my friends like that!"

Garnet grabbed Amethyst's hands, causing the lavender Gem to drop her whip. "Amethyst...stop. You're hallucinating...there are no monsters out there, we're okay...we're okay." Amethyst blinked, reality setting in her head.

"So..._cold_." She turns her head to see Pearl, who won't stop shaking. That worried her.

What gave her more tension was that Garnet was starting to feel the condition. She managed to fight the virus, but everything tilted around her, and she felt like she was _spinning_. She then collapsed, unconscious.

Amethyst felt her perturbation worsened, and she stared at Steven, then back at Garnet. She kneeled down to her, and checked her. Garnet does have the cut on her arm, just like Pearl. Hopefully Garnet doesn't have the symptoms. She then again stared at Steven.

"_Steven...what's happening to us_?"

* * *

To Be Continued

Alright, you know the drill...leave reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Here we go! Chapter 3, and things are dark! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

She felt something hard squeeze, pin her down. More pressure came as she stared at _razor_ sharp teeth and devilish eyes. Pearl gasped as those figures came closer, _closer_. Venom dripping to her skin, causing her to shiver. She focused her gaze at Garnet, shouting her name.

"What is it?" Pearl's tone came in a frightened, hallow whisper. "_Everything is trying to eat me_." Hold on." She grabs onto Garnet's hands, shivering even more frigidly. She clenches her eyes, then opens them back to see a monstrous Gem came towards her, not Garnet. She felt the grasp on her body grew tighter, and she felt those acid teeth bite her to _oblivion_.

* * *

She slowly opens her eyes up, her vision slowly clearing. She fells a cold wash cloth on her gem/forehead, and one around her neck. Her gaze sets toward the crystalline room, which was the hospital room in their temple. She shuddered and slowly gets up from the bed, feeling woozy by every step she take.

Her eyes became _dull_ as she felt her head pounding. She sways back and forth, feeling nothing but the _cold_. Her vision turned _black _again, and she fell right into Garnet's arms. Instead of looking at Garnet, what she saw was that monster snarling at her. She screams, squirming in Garnet's hold.

"She's _delusional_," Garnet states, her hand touches Pearl's gem to check, "She acts as if I'm a monster...or her greatest fear." "What's her greatest fear?" Steven asks, obviously curious. He grew anxious as that moon was still out.

"I really can't tell," Garnet explained, oddly unsure, "Amethyst is afraid of certain monsters and loosing us, but Pearl...Pearl's a mystery. She could be afraid of _darkness_...of something of something else. But Amethyst isn't shivering like Pearl is. Pearl shivering _this _bad is making her fever worsened."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" "I...I could try...but still, I...I don't have the sol-"

Pearl interrupts by gripping onto Garnet like a teddy bear. She moaned, shaking her head. "Where...where am I?" she questioned in a weary tone, "What happened? I feel so...c-cold." She shaked again, her eyes darting all over the place.

Garnet gently shushes her, worried of the Gem's condition. "Shh...you're having a high fever." "H-h-h-ho-how?" "...By the MoonStone Virus." "C-cold.." "I know." "..._Cold_..." Pearl then faints into Amethyst's arms this time because...the virus is slowly affecting Garnet.

Garnet rubs her eyes under her shades, awestruck. She takes a step back. No...," she muttered, pointing to Steven, "...I'm...I'm sorry." This confused Amethyst and Steven greatly. "I'm sorry Steven that I...couldn't protect you..." It was just as Steven predicted: Garnet's hallucination or _fear _was to fail Steven.

Garnet fell in a heap, unconscious. Amethyst picks up both of the feverish Gems and placed them on the bed. She stares at Steven, sighing. "We...we have got to do something Steve-O." Steven nods back. "I...I know...but Garnet said no sol-" "With that gem, you can create a solution."

Steven stood like a statue. He never thought of it _that _way. He always save the day without his gem, but in this case, now would be the time he uses it.

_To help the Gems with that virus in their bloodstream, Steven would have to come with a focused and elaborate plan._

* * *

To be continued

Yay! Another chapter done! Tell me your opnions!


	4. Chapter 4

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Now...onto Chapter 4!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The moment she wakes up, she saw the world was _red _and _dark_, and a lot of old Beach City citizens were moving around, their heads tilted in a creepy way. "This is all your fault," they stated, "You turned to the darkside." Pearl was confused, terrified by the shouts of people in monotone voices, shaking her head in disbelief. "I...I'm n-not...dark." "But you are...," a demonic voice told her, "Once you joined me, this whole world turned to **HECK**."

Pearl stares at the abolition. There were no more buildings, dust was everywhere, and everyone was zombie-like. Three spirits lurked around her...which were Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. They pinned her down, claiming its her fault. "It's all your fault...your fault...YOUR fault." Darkness and ice slowly forms on Pearl's skin, causing her to scream. She saw her own _dark reflection_, in a transparent mirror, the reflection doing a maniac laughter.

Something _flashed _white in her vision, blinding her. The last thing she saw was that light.

* * *

When the flash faded, she was back in the crystalline room, jolting back to her senses. Steven was shaking her to wake her, and Amethyst was also looking at her. She realized she was lying on the ground, the cold wash cloth was put back on her forehead by Steven. She tried to sit up, but Amethyst layed her back down. "Don't move." Pearl looks perplexed at the other Gems. "What...happened?" "You passed out," Steven told her, "You fell off of your hospital bed, shivering madly and crying. We thought you were having a fever-induced dream." "How...how bad was I?" "...You were worse."

The group glimpses at Garnet, who picked up Pearl. "Steven, our conditions are worsening...we're starting to get sicker." Steven sighed. There must be a way to help them, there must be a way. Then, he suddenly thought of something. His gem then sparked. "Pearl, let me touch your gem." "What?" "Don't worry, I got a plan."

Pearl glances nervously at Steven, but allows him to touch. Steven touches his hand on Pearl's gem, and both gems _glowed_. Pearl struggled, but Garnet and Amethyst helped her calm down. "Pearl, these dreams are just your imagination," Steven claims worriedly, "It's not real...none of it is real! You need to stay calm!" "I can't!" "You have to trust me, ple-" "No!"

Pearl escapes from the grasp, summoning her spear in fright. The poor Gem looks traumatized, ready to strike. "Get away from me!" Steven ducks under the sharp weapon, dodging Pearl's frantic attacks. "Pearl, LISTEN!" His outburst startled the feverish Gem. "Let me help you! If you keep doing this, you'll never get better!" "But...but-" "You're delirious under that illness, just...just let me help you guys."

His tiny speech was enough to convince the Gems to stay calm as Steven begins the operation. All of their gems sparkled, followed by terrified looks on the Gems.

Steven put pressure and with all his might, something was released from the gems...the spirit of MoonStone.

"_Finally...I've been RELEASED_!"

* * *

To be continued

Please leave reviews and I will continue!


	5. Chapter 5

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 5, and it will sure be interesting at the end! Trust me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Steven felt a sense of pure terror as MoonStone came closer, and chuckled in his face. "Aww...poor, poor Steven. Do you see your friends are sleeping? Don't worry, when they wake up, they'll be screaming in fear!" Steven scoffed. "Really...I like to see you try!" The Gems struggled, each muttering, "Steven..."

Steven can tell they were worried, but it doesn't matter. He can stop MoonStone and cure the MoonStone Illness for the Gems. He didn't want to see them suffer any longer. MoonStone's laughter brings _chills _down his spine. "Aww...is wittle Steven gonna hurt little ol' me?" He mocked sinisterly, terrifying Steven, "Funny, because you are the weakest of the Gems, the obsolete. The...outsider."

Steven somehow felt angered by this. Ironic, since his temper is rarely shown since he's mainly optimistic, happy. But, since he's offended, it's reasonable that he's so fired up.

He punched MoonStone in the jaw, followed by a kick to the stomach. He tossed him over the crystals, stabbing him with it. MoonStone grinned, clawing Steven with his fingernails that are _blade _sharp. He edged closer to Steven, closer. He grinned as Steven becomes more petrified by the second. In fact, he was amused by it. "You know...your fearful face is not nearly as funny as Pearl's but...you do make me smile."

Steven then smacks MoonStone, and strangely...he felt great doing it. The pure anger in MoonStone somehow interests Steven...and every time Steven takes a blow at him, he felt hyper. Exhilarated. So...he continued the process.

The Gems sluggishly woke up, shocked by Steven's actions. They never expected Steven to act so..._dangerous and spooky_. It seems he's like a completely different person. So, the rumors are true...he _does _have a darkside.

They saw Steven fiercely emits a beam from his gem, and slap MoonStone. MoonStone...was baffling. He actually LOVES that Steven is hurting him. "That's it...," he said, "EMBRACE that feeling, learn to ENJOY that feeling!" Steven rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I know what you're trying to do MoonStone, and it's not going to work on me!"

"Oh...," MoonStone said with a chuckle, "...it already DID." Steven angrily stabs more crystals at MoonStone, and eventually sealing him in a distorted box. The Gems watched Steven, slightly perplexed by his looks.

_Something is going on with Steven, but WHAT?_

* * *

To Be Continued

Yay! Another one is done! And now things are getting mysterious...find out what happens to Steven in the next chapter!

Leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Days were _tedious_. Everyday was like a cycle, spinning into no ends. It was like the ribbons of time are tangled, unbound.

The _Crystal Gems _have not fully recovered from that experience with the nightmares. None of them were, but, despite that, they were more concerned about Steven.

Steven has been acting rather..._different_. It was like he was like Onion, and everyone know what's happening with him. Though, even if Garnet and Amethyst want to figure it out, they wonder why Pearl spies on the boy. Probably its her motherly instinct.

Pearl wants to know what's going on in that boy's head, as she feared the worst. She managed to check on him one time, observing him in the Funland Arcade. She grabs him, proclaiming sharply with a hint of anger, "C'mon Steven, we're going home."

"But I don't want to go home," spoke the youngest Gem in a strange tone, "What's the point of doing such things as magical missions when you have...GREED?" Pearl stares at him, backing up a little. "Please Steven...we...we have to go home." "No...for what I feel, GREED is _power_, and I need to stay-" "WE'RE GOING HOME, NO MATTER IF-"

Everything turned _dark _when Steven slams her into a wall, shocked. He was so surprised of his strength and how bad he harmed Pearl, and the graceful Gem was still mortified from her nightmares. He just thought...he scared her, and boy it was bad.

He ran to the fallen Gem, checking to see if she doesn't have any injuries. "Pearl...I'm...I'm-" "Get away from me!" Steven's eyes widened, surprised to see tears rushing down Pearl's face so suddenly. Did he really hurt her that bad?

"I...I was checking on you, and THIS is how you repay me? Huh? Don't you see I'm already hurt ENOUGH!?" "Pearl...I...I don't know what came over me..."

Suddenly, a laughter chilled their spines. They looked to see...MoonStone out of _Steven's _body.

"MoonStone?" "But...you were sealed in the-" "The box?" MoonStone barked, "Why yes...I was. But no matter...I'm just here to make you Gems suffer even MORE...by sending you to MY domain! The HORROR domain!"

He sends red dust around the two, they slowly start to disappear. Garnet and Amethyst rush to the others, but in a zap, ALL of them vanished.

_And the next thing they knew, they transported to a RED world._

* * *

To Be Continued

Leave reviews please and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 7, and I am switching the POV from third person to first person, and we start with Pearl's POV. Later in the chapters, I'll do the others. So enjoy guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

(Pearl's POV)

Everything I once knew was gone.

My hope, Steven's innocence, my bravery, I was a _mess_. These vulgar, nasty nightmares have been haunting me ever since I was infected by the MoonStone Illness. I still felt feverish and cold, but not as bad as last time. I still felt my freezing tears trickle down my cheeks. I was still hurt, still _afraid_.

I was in _darkness_. How wonderful. When will this end? I don't want some serpent biting me, soaking with darkness. But, this is my fears we're talking about. MY fears.

MoonStone was a sick, twisted person. Of course, I'm more afraid of my sadistic brother, Ruby, than him. But something about MoonStone was petrifying. His ghostly form is something I rather not witness.

I suddenly felt groggy, dizzy. Everything I see was encased in a blood red world, and to my horror, people were screaming their lungs off from being burned. I drown them out by covering my ears. It won't stop! It won't stop! Make it STOP!

I hadn't realize that I was shouting that, and that my friends were shaking me. Everything was muffled around me, I could barely hear the frantic, worried cries that Steven told. I snapped out of my trance, tears still falling from my icy sapphire eyes.

"Pearl," Garnet stated, wiping a tear off my face, "You're okay. We're okay now." No, we're not okay! I know you're trying to calm me down, but we're in heck! MoonStone's domain of fears and sins. Why? Why are we fated to live through this?

"...We just survived that terror," I heard Amethyst say, "MoonStone was about to murder us." "Not just that," Garnet added, her voice thickens with concern and possible...fear? "But, also...he wants us to suffer under this place." "Why?" Steven questioned, his sad voice breaks my heart, "Why is he doing this?"

"He's a monster," Garnet explained, her stone face stands out between our horrified faces, "His only objective is to make people wallow in fear."

I felt my world turning _black _again, and I can't handle much more. "G-Garnet!" I yelled, clutching on my leader tightly, "P...Please-"

I struggled and shaked, trembling. She wasn't there anymore. The world wasn't surrounding me. _Darkness_. I was in darkness. My worst fear of being alone is coming true. I screamed in terror as MoonStone's laughter joined in.

Then, I felt someone hug me. My world flashed back to the heck world MoonStone ruled in. I then sobbed as my arms were wrapped around Garnet and Amethyst. As I cried, I heard their conversation.

"Poor thing, she's already traumatized." "When we defeat MoonStone, will we be cured?" "Yes. But, Steven is already taking that risk."

No, not Steven. Why?

I then slept in their arms, lastly hearing Garnet say, "I just hope Steven will make it out alive." I hope so too.

_What is this universe coming to?_

* * *

Alright, that was an interesting chapter! And I experimented with first person POV, yay!

Next chapter will show Steven's POV and his interaction with MoonStone.

Leave reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 8, yes! Now we began Steven's POV, dramatic, ain't it? Ah well, enjoy guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

(Steven's POV)

I stepped forward, ignoring all the haunting cries from people. I can't imagine that this is happening. I never seen the Gems look so scared, so defenseless. It was something I never thought of happening. They were completely broken psychically, mentally, and emotionally...because of MoonStone.

MoonStone manipulates them, causing them to shake in fear, and I can't believe that not even Garnet has the solution. She ALWAYS have the solution. And now, the Gems are actually defenseless to stop this monster.

I used to believe that there was good in _everybody_, even people who are evil. But MoonStone...I just can't see any good in him. At _all_. He really is heartless.

I watch MoonStone appear in front of the Gems, I was in awe. He had come so quick, so unexpected. My jaw dropped as his new and improved form. He was massive with golden, hallow eyes. Horns were sticking from his head and claws were sharp like Wolverine's. He has a set of armor, made from all the fears of the universe. It was black, just like his heart.

He was manipulating the _Crystal Gems_ again, only this time, its WORSE than ever before.

"Have you heard of _time travel_, ladies? Racing through time? Oh yes, you women sure had it tough. So, how does it feel when your entire world turned to **HECK**!?"

No! I...no. This was...OUR world? No! No...this can't be! This is sick! No.

"Don't believe him, Gems," Garnet stated, her voice stoic as ever, "He's lying."

That's when the Gems launch themselves at MoonStone, with their weapons too vulnerable to even cut MoonStone. They CAN'T use their weapons, not against this guy. The Gems even used their martial arts and combat skills to beat him.

As Garnet tries to punch, MoonStone already has her slamming to the ground. Amethyst delivers a nasty kick to that monster, but it was her who surfaced the beating. Pearl was already emotionally traumatized, so MoonStone defeats her without breaking a sweat. Yet, the girls keep trying...and trying...and trying.

MoonStone falls down to the red, dusty ground. He faced the Gems, smirking. "Are you finished, mortals?" "No...but you are, you monster," Amethyst taunted, "You...heartless monster!" "You can never beat us, MoonStone," Garnet noted, panting. There was a bone-chilling from MoonStone, one that made me shiver in terror.

"BEAT YOU!? HA! I can beat you girls simply, don't you see? **I'VE ALREADY WON**!" MoonStone foretold, his eyes beaming a devilish red.

"This is simply my world, and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me, because its YOUR fault!"

Now there was chanting. Chanting. Saying its our fault. "_It's your fault...your fault...your fault...your fault...your fault._" No. It can't be. It was similar to Pearl's dream, the one dream that mentally broke her, and she was mortified to death.

"What have we _done_?" I heard Garnet spoke in helplessness, her arms shaking. The chanting grew thicker and more terrifying. "No...," Amethyst claimed, clutching her hair and banging her fists on the ground, "NO!" Pearl then trembled, hugging the others with tears running down her cheeks. "This is all my fault!" she yelled. They look so helpless, it was...a nightmare.

How could MoonStone do this? I can't stand to watch the Gems cry and broke down in fear. I know a world like heck, its where the demon lives. This world...that I just figured out...is NOT our world. The Gems may not of see it, but I did. This is just MoonStone's trick.

"GUYS, Snap out of it!" I screamed to them, as loud as I can, "MoonStone is tricking you, don't believe him!" I felt my gem glowing as I shout this. "This is just a hallucination, its not our world, its MoonStone's! He is just-"

I saw MoonStone clutch me, and I could barely speak. His look of aggravation annoys me. I was no longer afraid of him. "You have irritated me, boy!" He quoted in my ears, "Your heart of gold is such a nuisance, as much as you are! Boys like you should _suffer_, and I know just the ticket!"

My gem kept sparking, my stomach is in unbearable pain because of this entity. He made me so angry, so furious. I hate this...this...demon! I-

I then felt a heartburn in my chest, burning me like _flames_.

_I sweat and breathed heavily, and as soon as I knew, MoonStone and I disappeared._

* * *

To Be Continued

Uh oh, another cliffhanger? Ah well, it keeps you all wanting more, right?

Anyway, I hope I did good on Steven's POV. Next chapter is Amethyst's POV and we'll explore her emotions and thoughts.

Please leave a review! I will update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

Now we start Amethyst's POV, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

(Amethyst's POV)

I swear, Steven just _disappeared _right in front of our EYES. The heck? Where did he go? Oh well, we have to get out of here, _now_. We all just hope Steven will make it in time. I then glanced at Garnet and Pearl, the two figuring a way out of this place.

At least Pearl is okay now. She was no longer terrified, but motivated to escape this world as much as we are. I was glad she snapped out of that. I was gratefully concerned of her. So was Garnet. Pearl was always considered the most fragile in emotions, and MoonStone was amused that she was so afraid of her _nightmares_.

Steven was right, this place is NOT our future. This was just MoonStone's domain. He was just fooling us for his own entertainment. That sick, twisted bast-no. Amethyst, language. I need to stay calm and help the others with finding an exit. A Warp Pad.

If there was one, I would be glad. We wander through the desert ground. Yet, we made a sudden stop once we heard a high pitched shout. I squint my eyes and advert my ears to the sound. I swore I heard MoonStone.

His angered roar of terror was too recognizable to miss. I saw him with Steven. Steven, where the heck were you? Don't you see we had enough of this? UGH.

Steven insisted this one thing, and that is to _fight_. His shield by his side, charging at the demon. I sure hate MoonStone, and what I want to do is punch him in the gut, so I DID. MoonStone screeched in pain, grabbing me in his sharp hand. I grunt and yell in agony as his claws cut my lavender skin. Orchid blood flow from my wounds. "You witch! You will pay for what you've done to me! I-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH!"

* * *

I didn't know what happened. I then collapse on the ground as MoonStone dropped me. To my shock, it was _Pearl_ who saved my life. That Gem is no longer in fear. "Stay back," she ordered, two swords by her side that each have a distinct style. She then joined Garnet in the battle.

Gauntlets, swords, and a shield all harmed MoonStone at once. But, as we feared, he takes this as a joke. "Foolish Gems!" he yelled with a creepy grin, "I am invincible! Immortal! You cannot stop me!"

He was right. We're...doomed. I can't believe it...WAIT! Wait a second. The _box_. I still have it. I picked the rectangle, black and white box from my pocket. It had spikes on top and craters around. Perfect for MoonStone. This is my chance to stop this madness.

MoonStone snarled, his tongue pounding onto the ground with spikes shoving out of it. He stared at me, then the box.

That's it. Come here you imbecile.

To my luck, he darted forward and I was ready. I glared at him with an intense look. I unlocked the hatch or lock of the box and _opened _it.

Smokey, gray swirls from the box twirl around MoonStone, faster and faster. MoonStone screamed in horror as he was sealed in the box...for GOOD.

We each take a breath of relief, falling on the ground. Finally, we were cured. Cured of the MoonStone Illness. No longer afraid. No longer had those fears.

Garnet then conclude this as we were about to leave,

"_We won, its over_."

* * *

To Be Continued

Alright everybody, ONE more chapter to go and we're done! I know you guys LOVE this story so much, but don't worry. Once this is finished, I'll show you my fantastic Fanfic afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Gem Noia

By Zaynah Richardson

And here's the FINAL chapter, I hope you guys can enjoy it! And stay tuned for the end!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

(Garnet's POV)

The one Gem who creates fears is now vanquished. MoonStone. He was a ghost like Gem, who ruled an entire realm of fears, darkness, and despair. What we experienced two days ago was torture, fear, desperation, and hope. If it wasn't for Amethyst, we would've been trapped in our own phobias...loosing _sanity_.

Today, I burned that box, where the spirit of MoonStone dies. I burned it in my very own lava pit, and it was never to be seen _again_. Us Gems will no longer have to wallow in fear. We have each other and that's what matters.

There's one saying we'll stick to forever ever since MoonStone came along:

"_There's nothing to fear but fear itself_."

**-End-**

* * *

Alright! What a sweet ending! Now that its all wrapped up, people can make fanart or other things about it. You guys can write a sequel if you want.

Anyway, I'm making another story called "I'm Still Standing," so stay tuned for that.

I'm so happy of you guys supporting this! Thank you!


End file.
